


Nie mehr alleine

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: Limbus
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Ein zufriedenes Lächeln schob sich in Thiels Gesicht.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Silke "Alberich" Haller
Kudos: 14





	Nie mehr alleine

Thiel schlich auf Zehenspitzen ins Schlafzimmer, das Licht schaltete er nicht ein, er fand den Weg immer auch so. 

Ein bisschen kühl war es heute hier drin, aber unter der dicken Decke war es kuschlig warm. Morgen würde er die Heizung heimlich ein Stück nach oben drehen, und spätestens einen Tag später feststellen, dass Boerne sie natürlich wieder zurück gedreht hatte.

Leise und regelmäßige Atemzüge neben ihm. Boerne schlief. 

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln schob sich in Thiels Gesicht. 

Boerne hatte es Frau Haller und ihm anvertraut, wenige Tage nachdem er aus dem Krankenhaus raus gekommen war und als sie zusammen zu Abend gegessen hatten. Ganz leise, flüsternd, nebenbei, als wäre es bedeutungslos.  
 _„Es fällt mir im Moment etwas schwer, abends alleine einzuschlafen. Aber das wird sich sicher bald wieder geben.“_ Danach hatte Boerne nach seinem Glas gegriffen und das Thema gewechselt.

Frau Haller und er hatten sich schnell über den Tisch hinweg einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zugeworfen. Und nachdem sie sich später von Boerne verabschiedet hatten, hatten sie noch ein kurzes Gespräch miteinander geführt und etwas beschlossen.

Noch am selben Abend war er zum ersten Mal über Nacht geblieben. Bei Boerne. Klar hatte der das erst nicht gewollt und mehrmals betont, dass das auf keinen Fall nötig wäre, aber die Dankbarkeit in seinen Augen hatte er nicht verbergen können. 

An diesem Abend war Boerne eingeschlafen, kaum, dass er sich hingelegt und sein Gesicht das Kopfkissen berührt hatte. Er hatte es nicht einmal mehr geschafft, seine Brille auszuziehen, das hatte Thiel für ihn erledigt. Und ihn anschließend noch richtig zugedeckt.

Anfangs war Boerne noch ab und zu nachts aufgeschreckt und hatte sich jedes Mal leise dafür entschuldigt, wenn er ihn dadurch geweckt hatte. Aber inzwischen kam das immer seltener vor.

Manchmal blieb auch Frau Haller über Nacht bei Boerne, aber zugegebenermaßen war öfter er es, der blieb. 

Boerne schlief. 

Thiel lächelte noch einmal. Dann schloss er die Augen.


End file.
